Wolf Tracks
by PrincessXofTHEcastleOFnight
Summary: Ayame is upset that her betrothed Koga is missing and missing with the cat demon girl Mizzy! She has no other idea how to find him without the help of some great ninjas, Naruto and his gang. This is a crossover my friend and I, who have no knowledge besides the basics of each others shows, are making together. So lets see how it goes... OC
1. Chapter 1

Feudal Tokyo, Japan

Day breaks. The sun creeps in over the dusty horizon shimmering through the ragged treetops. Seven silver gray wolves leap through the air bounding over tree and stone. A girl with red hair and white fur armor sprints in stride with the wolves, clearly their leader.

_I, Ayame, am the granddaughter of the wolf demon the clan leader of the north, and I am destined to marry Koga. He has sworn himself to that priests Kagome. Of late he has been tail over heels for that cat wench Mizzy._

_Not only is the cat an insult to the wolf demon tribe, but I hear she trails around Koga like lost cub. It is sickening, and far worse than that mortal girl._

_I promised I would not give up on him. Koga…_

_Koga promised to make me his wife when I was just a girl on the night of a lunar rainbow. I have never forgotten that promise. Now I feel that it is my duty to save him from himself._

_I jump from stone to stone running vertically up the mountain in the direction of Koga's cave. Therein I find Ginta and Hakaku._

"Where's Koga?" Ayame asks.

Ginta looks up startled. "Huh? Ayame…"

"What are you doing here?" Hakaku finishes.

"I'm here to take Koga back with me to the North."

Ginta and Hakaku look back and forth at each other exchanging glances.

Ayame looks around the cave and comes up short one wolf demon, "Where is Koga?"

"Uh…" Ginta and Hakaku stammer.

"Well?! I asked you a question!"

Ginta hesitated. "He uh… went out somewhere…"

Hakaku rushed in, "…and may or may not have ended up in the same place as Mizzy…"

Ayame displays a look overcome with shock and horrified disbelief. "Do you know where he is?" She looked worried.

"No…"

"Well what if something bad happened to him?! Who would help him?" Ayame nearly shrieked.

"Wherever Koga is, I don't think he is in any kind of danger with Mizzy." Hakaku says matter-of-factly.

With matter-of-fact sarcasm Ginta added, "I can think of a few _dangerous_ positions she could be getting him in to though…"

Hakaku punches Ginta in the arm and he laughs softly, Hakaku represses a laugh himself.

Ayame is a mask of shock and panic.

_Koga was basically kidnapped by that vile tramp Mizzy! Who could imagine what she is making him do._

Without another word Ayame stood from her place in the cave and left Ginta and Hakaku without further reply. Her wolves followed silently without any encouragement.

I heard tale of a fox demon that goes by the name of Naruto. He is trained as a Ninja and may be able to help me track down my beloved Koga.

_The trick will be delivering the message. _

"That's it!" Ayame stopped in mid run, sniffing the air. She turned tail to speed off in the opposite direction that the sent seemed to lead._ I have heard of a powerful sorceress that goes by the name of Kimiko Lo. She has a tremendous ability to transport and summon those from faraway lands._

"I will see that sorceress and get my Koga back!"

….


	2. Chapter 2

Kristen's chapter

Sasuke kept his eyes closed and tried to drown out the noise around him.

"Shut up, Ino-pig!"

"No, you shut up, Billboard Brow!"

"P-please, stop y-yelling."

He could just pretend that he was in a calming meadow with Itachi's head rolling through a bed of daisies.

"Yosh! You are like a beautiful flower blossom, finally budding into a magnificent bloom, Sakura-chan!"

"Lee, get away from me!"

Ignoring everyone was becoming increasingly difficult. *sigh* At least Naruto wasn't here ye-

"BELIVE IT!"

And so Sasuke's sad attempt to attain peace was shattered. They were gathered at the Ninja Academy, for some stupid reason. All of them being Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Kakashi, Hinata, and himself. The stupid reason being that Tsunade thought that they had "issues" with each other and needed "special help" to "resolve" them. Hm.

It was all a load of bull. That was just the fancy way of saying that the Hokage was sick and tired of everyone trying to kill each other.

Suddenly, everyone felt a presence enter the room. No one reacted, but looks were sent surreptitiously around the room. Then, BAM! There were strange stacks or rocks around the room. There was a river to the side by the windows. And the hard wood floor they were sitting on was suddenly covered in sand with strange patterns.

All of this was analyzed in a second and before anyone could get into their fighting positions, a very calm voice said, "Entering the forest, he moves not the grass; entering the water, he makes not a ripple."

Everyone was silent as an old mad with a wide straw hat revealed himself in the middle of the room. He had a long goatee and flowing robes, holding a staff. He stood there for a moment before the silence was ruined by the blond haired, blue eyed, loud mouth Naruto.

"What the crap does that mean? And where did you come from?!"

So fast, even Sasuke's sharingan couldn't catch it, the old man had whapped Naruto upside the head so hard that the dobe hit the wall on the other side of the room.

The monk-like man lifted his head and wise grey eyes peered out at them. "I am Master Jong. And your Hokage has asked me to help you all solve your issues with each other. Sit in a circle now. "

Everyone looked at each other and slowly started to form a circle. Slowly because Naruto was taking a while to stagger over from the wall, Kakashi wouldn't stop reading his stupid porn, and Sakura and Ino kept fighting over who would sit beside Sasuke. Hinata and Lee were just waiting to see where Naruto and Sakura would sit so they could sit beside their respective secret (or not so secret) loves.

Everyone took their places and Master Jong took his place at the center of the circle. "Now. It has been brought to my attention that you all have many unresolved issues with each other. Your Hokage fears that these issues will interfere with your future missions. It is my duty to help you solve the issues through...Zen."

Everyone looked at each other with confused and doubtful faces. Naruto looked like he was about to say something when, miracle of all miracles, he made a smart decision and kept his mouth shut.

The strange man took his time to stare each ninja in the eye. "Take each other's hands and begin to concentrate on the things that calm you the most." Everyone did, some more reluctantly than others. "Close your eyes. Imagine flowing streams and soft bird song. Go to the place that makes you happiest."

As the man was saying this, a bright yellow light had started to form in front of Naruto. He could feel the heat of it on his face. "I think it is working! I can feel the steam of Ichiraku Raman hitting my face!"

The monk-like man smiled and opened his eyes to compliment the blonde youth on his imaginative skills when he saw the bright light. His eyes widened. "No, that's not-!"

There was a silent explosion of light and Master Jong had to cover his eyes. When he could open them, everyone was gone with only their indentions in the sand left behind. His breathing became erratic and his only thought was, "How am I to explain this to Tsunade?!"


End file.
